grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Striker
The title of "Striker" is reserved only for the highest class of Assassins. Lass was given this title and a place of honor above all other Strikers due to his experience and wisdom for his young age. He set out on a journey seeking absolution and to drive the evil spirits from him after being freed from the possession of Kaze'aze. After saving the Continent from the evil forces of Dark Anmon, the leader of the Assassins considered Lass a worthy successor, after having undergone a special mission. Lass received the Assassin Guild Leader's sword, named the Nodachi. He inherited the skill that enables him to draw the Nodachi out of its scabbard as quick as lightning. The Striker is Lass' 4th job. He wields a katana, called a Nodachi, and is constantly sheathing his sword in the midst of battle, like the Aegis Knight, drawing it again with a swift and powerful slash. Striker has several nice features, such as the ability to teleport (Also known as Switch), though not like Arme or Dark Assassin. The Striker's teleport is similar to that of Gaikoz's, turning into a log, then moving backwards and up. The Striker is also known as the Evan Striper or just Striper in other Grand Chase servers. Requirements GP Mission (Costs 240,000 GP) Part One, Worn-out Striker Mission "I am old now and can no longer lead the young Assassins. My body is not what it used to be...He who completes this mission will receive the right to undergo the test to become my successor. -Assassin Guild Leader-" *Defeat Kaze'aze in Kaze'aze's Castle on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 3 Signs of Atonement *Collect 40 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 20 Battle Training Certificates by being victorious in PvP Part Two 'Did you complete the mission, young assassin? I can see that you have the characteristics to become a leader. If you want to the lead striker, you need pass this test perfectly.' -Assassin Guild Leader- *Clear Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor in 10 minutes on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 3 Cyclops' Eyepatches *Defeat the Giant Stone Golem in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 3 Stone Golem's Rings *Defeat 15 Skeleton Knights and Skeleton Knight Bosses in Kastulle Ruins Upper and Lower Floors *Collect 30 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 15 Battle Training Certificates by being victorious in PvP Part Three, The Striker's Finale "Bermesiah has been invaded again?! Sadly, I no longer have the strength to drive them back. Young assassin, save the world and become a true Striker! -Assassin Guild Leader-" *Obtain 5 Dark Anmon seals on Battle for Bermesiah http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Obtain 3 Queen Fairy seals on Battle for Bermesiah http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Obtain 3 Orc Lord seals on Battle for Bermesiah http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 20 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 10 Battle Training Cartificates by being victorious in PvP Cash Mission (Costs 11,800 Cash) Part One "I am old now and can no longer lead the young Assassins. My body is not what it used to be...He who completes this mission will receive the right to undergo the test to become my successor. -Assassin Guild Leader-" *Defeat Kaze'aze in Kaze'aze's Castle on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 1 Sign of Atonement *Collect 5 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificate by being victorious in PvP Part Two *Clear Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor at http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 1 Cyclops' Eyepatch *Defeat the Giant Stone Golem in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor at http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and collect 1 Stone Golem's Ring *Collect 2 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificates by being victorious in PvP Part Three, The Striker's Finale "Bermesiah has been invaded again?! Sadly, I no longer have the strength to drive them back. Young assassin, save the world and become a true Striker! -Assassin Guild Leader-" *Obtain 1 Dark Anmon Seal on Battle for Bermesiah http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 2 Assassin Guild Marks in any mode (dungeon or PvP) *Collect 1 Battle Training Cartificate by being victorious in PvP Skills 1 MP - Rage Cutter: Strikers' 1st grade attack does a quick strike and then delivers a single hit cut from a quickly unsheathed Nodachi, a close range combination skill that involves rushing towards the target at light speed! 2 MP - Phantom Blade: Striker's 2nd grade attack is so named because the speed at which one gets cut by the Nodachi is like seeing the soul of the weapon. Repeatedly drawing the blade, a Striker inflicts crippling wounds with repeated blows and finishes with one final slash. 3 MP - Blade Spirit: Striker's 3rd grade attack summons a ghostly blade that slices through all material objects! Category:Jobs and Classes